Anatomy 101
by chiea
Summary: Do you know how to kill a vampire, Zero? It would be so easy... ZeKi pairing. Oneshot.


Do you know how to kill one Zero

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight and all its characters belong to Matsuri Hino. I make no profit from this story whatsoever.

No guys, this is not a Naruto fic. And no, I have not abandoned the Naruto fandom. Yet.

Warning: For Zeki fans, Kaname fans please do not gouge my eyes out. Rated for suggestions of violence, undertones and other whatnots kids below 15 shouldn't be reading. Yes, I'm old enough to write this, not beta ed because plummylicious is busy with her enrollment in med school so run along sentences literally run abound. You have been warned.

ANATOMY

_Do you know how to kill a vampire, Zero?_

And her eyes, a mix of russet and scarlet look at him almost wickedly- something he never knew she was quite capable of amongst all things, which given the other things about her he did not know about previously, he should not be thinking right now. And primal fear, instinct- something her newly awakened blood stirred in him makes him foolhardily point the bloody rose at her chest as she came nearer and nearer him.

Apparently, she wasn't the only one full of surprises tonight. How he managed to point a gun at her- sweet, naïve innocent then and maybe still, now- Yuuki was beyond him at that point in time.

And she smiles and mocks him, not a single falter in her step as she walked closer, not even bothering to change course, walking directly towards the muzzle, having the gall to stop as her chest sealed the distance between what could take her life away and her very own existence.

_Even though I haven't exactly lived like one, for a while that is, it's something we who you call, creatures know instinctively.._

And she raises up her hand and his starts to tremble as her palm grazes her neck downwards towards her chest, right on top of something that used to beat rhythmically, even in the dead of the night, to rest there. She cocks her head towards the side and her lips tilt upwards in the most sinister smile he'd seen on her face.

_You can use anything you know, but most prefer using one's hand, more symbolic they say- forgive the cheap pun- of having one's life- even an undead one's in your palm. _

And she stretches out her fingers, clawed over her chest and rivulets of those crimson drops- whose taste he wanted so much to linger on his lips, on his tongue again again and again, stain her silk alabaster blouse. Her fingertips catch them before they fall into the ground, to waste and moved them towards his lips. And he realizes, though a bit belatedly that he is taking every single drop that she had offered him, lips enclosing upon her digits as he had before, tongue wrapping, moving, savoring that bittersweet taste of her life. Though to his consolation, he had not dropped the gun- yet. He wonders if it truly were a sibling thing- that you offer someone your blood while they have a gun pointed at you.

She withdraws her hand, and he pretends not to care and keeps his facial expression guarded, neutral as ever as her hand moves, towards his chin down his throat and down towards the center of his chest.

_And you thrust your hand in their chest, feeling the blood of your victim trickle down your hand before enclosing it in your fingers with the gentleness of a tiger's fangs on a gazelle's neck._

Her hand makes quick work of his button down shirt before settling on his bare chest, but her eyes never leave his, seemingly waiting for him to break out of this spell she weaved on him.

_It would be so easy._

And he hears what is unspoken at the end of that sentence yet he doesn't fear for his life- not because he knew she wouldn't go through with it, he didn't know how she thought nowadays anyway, but rather, he said, although not to her that he would without hesitation, give his own life for hers.

She retracts her hand a bit, to a point where only her fingertips rest on his person and smiles- in what he recognized as familiar- the sad, hopeless smile of hers she gave when she thought he wasn't looking.

_But you can't kill me._

And Zero wonders if arrogance truly did run in pureblood vampires.

_Don't give me that look. Not because you cannot because you can't but merely because it, by virtue of our definition or rather condition to achieve death- is not possible._

And he bites back his retort- for he might say something that would be stupid, wrong, impossible- agree with her even. Because he knew.

_For one to kill a vampire, you will have to destroy their heart. And it is not possible for me. Do you know why?_

And her hand moves further back, until only the pad of her index finger rest on his chest.

_Because it's here._

--

END

You could consider Yuuki to be OOC here, but given the latest chapters… Hohoho. ZEKI pwns!!

I just needed to get this out of my system.

Reviews are welcome.


End file.
